I'll be There, My Rapunzel
by saenatori
Summary: Aku mencintainya, tapi cintaku tidak eksistensi./ Aku akan menjadi pangeranmu, my rapunzel. /SELAMAT TAHUN BARU GAIS/ RnR! Kaito Shion x Yuzuki Yukari #(Un)HappyforOTP for Yonaka Alice


Waktu itu, aku menemuinya pada sore hari. Ia sedang merangkai bunga-bunga cantik yang ia petik di taman. Dan waktu itu, aku tidak mengenalnya.

.

* * *

.

I'll be There, My Rapunzel

 _Saenatori_

.

* * *

.

Aku memarkirkan mobil alphard bewarna putihku di garasi villa. Aku biasa menempati villa pribadiku seorang diri, kadang disaat suntuk ataupun saat membutuhkan _me time_ , aku memilih untuk pergi seorang diri, tanpa siapapun yang ada bersamaku.

Tangan kananku memukul klakson. Hari ini rapat dengan CEO perusahaan mall terbesar se-Amerika tidak berjalan dengan lancar, membuat kepalaku sangat sakit.

Aku memijit kepalaku pelan, merasa pening di beberapa bagian.

Perlahan, rasanya saku celanaku bergetar. Aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel pintarku, lalu melirik sekilas ke layarnya yang menyala.

Alexander Will.

 _Lelaki gila itu._

Aku segera menempelkannya di telingaku. Tangan kananku memutar kunci mobil, mematikannya.

"Ha-"

"Tuan Shion, aku tahu dalam hati kamu sedang mengutukku."

Aku menghela napas, lalu kembali menjawabnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Yah, cuman ingin mendengar kabarmu."

Aku melepas sabuk pengaman, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Kepalaku sakit, dan sekarang dia mengajakku bermain. Oke, bagus.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku, menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

"Mister Will, maafkan aku, tapi aku terlalu sibuk hanya untuk berbasa-basi denganmu," lalu, tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin terkekeh, dan itu meluncur saja keluar dari bibirku.

"Wah wah, Kaito Shion, sepertinya sikapmu tidak terlalu baik dibanding beberapa waktu lalu."

Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks sambil tak lepas dari ponsel di telingaku.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang tidak sehat, bisakah kita berbincang-bincang nanti?"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, menyusuri jalan setapak yang belum lama ini aku temukan di sekitar kompleks villa.

Telingaku menjadi panas begitu mendengar tawa mengejek dari ujung teleponku.

"Shion, Shion, sebaiknya kamu harus lebih sering berbaik kepadaku."

Sebelum aku sempat membalas perkataan Alexander Will setan itu, rasanya aku mendengar suara nyanyian merdu, entah dari mana. Dan cukup aku akui, suara itu mampu menghipnotisku. Terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat.

"Maafkan aku, Mister Will, tapi aku benar-benar harus menutup telepon."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Mister Will, aku langsung mematikan panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselku ke saku.

Aku menajamkan indra pendengaranku, lalu mengikuti arah suara merdu itu berasal. Sepertinya aku merasakan kakiku tercabik kasar dari beberapa ranting dan akar yang mengenai kakiku, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar terhipnotis oleh suara merdu itu, sehingga aku mulai tak sadar.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berjalan berapa lama, namun aku tiba pada sebuah pondok mungil, di mana begitu banyak bunga yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Mataku menyusuri tiap inci taman bunga itu, dan sepasang mataku menemukan sesosok yang sangat cantik, bagaikan semua keindahan bunga itu berpusat padanya.

Ia sedang bernyanyi sambil menyusun rangkaian bunga. Dan aku dapat melihat, sosoknya yang begitu halus dan indah, tangannya yang putih dan gaun biru lautnya yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, seperti dewi.

Kakiku melangkah, mendekatinya. Tapi begitu aku menciptakan bunyi, ia segera menoleh kepadaku.

Oh, tidak akan aku lupakan, sepasang matanya yang seperti batu rubi dan rambutnya yang lembut menutupi sebagian bahunya.

"Siapa?" Desis gadis itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi, membuatnya membuat formasi ancang-ancang. Aku langsung mengangkat kedua tanganku, ingin membuatnya tidak takut kepadanya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Kenapa kamu bisa sampai di sini?"

Begitu aku menyadari pertahanan tubuhnya yang memudar, segera aku melangkah beberapa kali, mempersempit jarakku dengannya.

Aku dapat merasakan sepasang irisnya seperti menyedotku masuk ke dalamnya. Begitu jarakku hanya tinggal satu meter dengannya, aku menyunggingkan senyumanku.

"Aku ke sini terbawa oleh nyanyianmu."

Tampak gadis itu terkejut, lalu tanpa perlu izin, aku menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. Aku kembali tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kamu cantik, dan kamu seperti dewi."

Gadis itu langsung menhentakkan tanganku dengan kasar, lalu berlari menuju pondoknya dan segera membanting pintu dengan cepat.

Aku terkekeh, lalu membalikkan tubuhku.

"Nona, aku akan pergi tapi besok aku akan kembali. Berjaga-jagalah."

Ajaibnya, aku bisa sampai di villaku dengan selamat. Ia seperti dewi penuntunku.

.

* * *

.

Aku menyentuh mawar merah yang terpasang di gelas tinggi berisi air. Bunga itu tiba-tiba terasa lucu bagiku. Mengingatkanku pada gadis di kebun bunga itu.

Aku bangkit berdiri, lalu membuka kulkas. Ku keluarkan buah-buahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang piknik. Aku tak sabar menemui gadis itu. Gadis yang berhasil membuatku kasmaran seharian.

Begitu tak jauh dari villa, aku dapat mendengar nyanyiannya lagi. Aku segera berlari menuju taman di mana aku bertemu gadis itu.

Begitu aku melewati pintu yang terbuat dari akar tanaman itu, aku melihat gadis itu sedang memainkan jemarinya di dalam air kolam, sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagu lembut dari bibirnya.

Aku bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Begitu aku sampai di depannya, aku ikut menolehkan kepalaku ke dalam air. Gadis itu langsung mengadah, melihatku. Aku juga ikut mengadahkan kepalaku, menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Hai," aku tersenyum. "Sudah aku bilang kan aku akan datang lagi?"

Gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam air, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang berlari kembali ke pondoknya.

Hei, aku tidak mau nasibku hari ini gagal!

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Begitu gadis itu sudah nyaris dekat dengan pondoknya, aku berteriak mencegahnya.

Ia menoleh, membuatku sedikit lega.

"Aku membawakanmu buah," aku menyodorkan keranjangku, tapi gadis itu tidak mau menerimanya. Bahkan ia tidak mau sama sekali beranjak dari posisinya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Sedikiiiit kecewa.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak mau memakannya, aku akan menaruhnya di sini," aku meletakkannya di atas meja bundar putih, tempat kemarin ia merangkai bunga.

Segera aku mengeluarkan taplak meja yang sempat aku masukkan ke dalam keranjang, lalu melebarkannya di atas meja. Aku mengeluarkan isi buah-buahan dan menaruhnya di alas taplak, menyusunnya agar terlihat rapih.

"Kenapa?"

Suara mungil gadis itu membuatku melenyapkan konsentrasiku. Aku menatapnya.

"Kenapa kamu baik kepadaku?"

Aku menggaruk rambutku, lalu tertawa canggung.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu," ucapku. Sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru untuk bilang bahwa aku melakukannya karena tertarik kepadanya.

 _Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh, kenapa ia menunjukkan ekspresi nanar seperti itu._

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tersenyum kecut, lalu mengambil keranjang piknikku lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sampai bertemu besok."

.

* * *

.

Aku kembali membawakannya beberapa jenis makanan cepat saji.

Begitu kubuka pintu taman, aku dapat melihat taplak milikku kemarin sudah terlipat rapi di atas meja, dan gadis cantik itu sedang duduk dan memperhatikan kaki telanjangnya.

Aku mengetuk kecil pintu dari akar itu, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan segera melihat ke arahku.

"Aky kembali," aku memperlihatkan kantung plastik milikku yang tergantung di pergelangan tanganku.

Kali ini, ia tidak menghindar dariku, sedangkan hanya kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang entah apa tanpa memedulikan aku.

Aku berusaha tidak mempedulikan sikap cueknya dan kembali menuju meja bundar putih.

"Wah, kamu melipatnya?" Aku membuka taplak merahku dan melebarkannya kembali.

"Lihat deh, sepertinya kamu tidak tertarik dengan buah-buahan, jadi aku membawakanmu makanan cepat saji."

Tanganku sibuk mengeluarkan makanan dari kantung plastik, namun kedua mataku terus mencuri pandang kepadanya.

Tampak gadis itu tertarik dan mengangkat kepalanya, melihatku, dan langsung kubalas dengan senyuman.

"Itu..."

"Ini makanan cepat saji. Yah, orang Amerika kebanyakan memanggilnya junk food, karena makanan-makanan ini hanya menjadi sampah dalam tubuh kita," kekehku. Gadis berambut ungu itu tampak menyeritkan dahinya. "Tapi rasanya enak, jadi orang rela menampung sampah ditubuh mereka karena ini lezat."

"Enak?"

Aku mengangguk. Langsung aku sodorkan sepotong pizza kepadanya, tapi gadis itu masih bergeming.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar. Aku mengabaikannya, membiarkan ia terus menggoyangkan dirinya sampai satu menit terlewat.

Tak butuh seling waktu lama, ponselku kembali bergetar. Aku segera meletakkan potongan pizza itu di atas piring yang sempat aku bawa, lalu sebelah tanganku meraba-raba sakuku.

Kuangkat ponsel keluaran terbaruku, lalu mulutku berdecak.

Alexander Will.

 _Untuk apa dia menghubungiku lagi?_

"Ada apa, Mister Will?"

"Shion, kenapa suaramu terdengar jengkel?"

Aku mengacak rambutku, berjalan sedikit menjauh dari gadis rambut ungu itu.

"Maaf Pak, perjanjian kita juga sudah tidak ada apa-apa, kita juga bukanlah rekan bisnis. Kalau anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakanlah."

Terdengar suara tawa sinisnya, membuatku geram.

"Wah, janganlah ketus kepadaku. Padahal aku baru ingin memberikanmu penawaran yang sangat menguntungkanmu."

Mataku sedikit terbuka. "Katakanlah, Mister."

"Aku ingin membeli Sushi Counter-mu. Semuanya."

 _Apa!? Dia gila apa?_

Aku mengusap rambutku lebih kasar. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhku menjadi frustasi.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin menanyakan satu kepadamu. Kau gila atau apa? Kau kira Sushi Counter-ku itu seperti rumah-rumahan monopoli? Terima kasih, _but no_."

"Kenapa? Jangan kurang ajar denganku Kaito Shion. Perhatikan dengan siapa kamu sedang bicara."

Aku menghela napas berat, lalu duduk di atas batu.

Terima kasih Will setan, kamu sudah membuat hariku buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Tuan, kau sudah menolak restoranku di dalam mall-mu, sekarang kamu ingin membeli semua restoranku? Sudah kukatakan, _thanks but no_."

"Aku akan membelinya dua kali modalmu membangunnya."

Aku melotot, lalu melepaskan ponselku dari telingaku.

"KUKATAKAN TIDAK TERIMA KASIH."

Aku berteriak, dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Untung aku masih waras, kalau tidak, aku sudah membanting ponselku atau melemparnya ke kolam.

Napasku tersenggal-senggal. Aku menekuk lututku, lalu membiarkan angin menerpaku sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

Tak lama, aku langsung bangkit berdiri. Mataku tak mampu beradu dengan mata gadis itu. Bisa-bisa dia menangis dan menghindariku lagi, melihat wajah gusarku.

"Aku pergi."

Tanpa melihatnya lagi, aku langsung keluar dari taman. Aku harus menenangkan diriku, sebelum bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

* * *

.

Langit sudah mulai mewarnai semburat jingga di langit, dan aku belum menemui gadis itu sama sekali dalam tiga hari ini. Hari ini aku terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Aku melepaskan kaca mataku, lalu memijat batang hidungku dengan pelan. Sudah dua hari aku belum tidur sama sekali.

Aku menutup laptop biru laut di hadapanku, lalu bangkit berdiri dari meja tempat aku bekerja.

Langkahku mencapai dapur, dan dengan cepat aku membuka kulkas dua pintu yang sempat aku beli beberapa tahun lalu.

Di sana tidak ada kopi, dan itu membuatku cepat gusar.

"Aah!"

Aku mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja makan.

.

* * *

.

Aku membeli dua kaleng kopi panas di mini market tak jauh dari kompleks villa.

Begitu aku sedang membayarnya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku sekeliling. Tiba-tiba saja tadi terasa seperti aku melihat gadis berambut ungu itu sekilas.

Saat aku menolehkan kepalaku, sosoknya langsung hilang. Sepertinya hanya khayalanku.

Aah, aku kangen dia. Sudah dua hari ini aku seperti kesetanan bekerja dan tidak menemuinya sama sekali.

"Dua ribu lima ratus yen, pak."

Aku merogoh sakuku, mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang seribu yen dan langsung menaruhnya di atas meja kasir.

"Tidak perlu struk," aku langsung mengambil kantung plastik kecil yang berisi dua kopi kalengku.

Aku melangkah keluar dari mini market sambil merogoh kopi kaleng hangatku. Begitu kuangkat salah satunya, bibirku menyungging merasakan sensasi hangat yang menenangkan. Bahkan rasanya aku dapat mengecapnya tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun di dalam mulutku.

 _Haha, aku hanya berimajinasi._

Aku ingin menemui gadis itu. Mungkin sejak tadi aku merasa melihatnya di dalam minimarket.

Kulirik jam tanganku. Angka menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

 _Masih belum terlalu gelap untuk mengunjunginya sebentar, bukan?_

.

* * *

.

Aku sedikit membuka pintu yang terbuat dari akar-akar pohon itu. Terlihat gadis manisku sedang duduk beralas meja putih bundarnya meluruskan pandangannya pada satu arah, tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Tanganku meletakkan sebelah kopi kaleng yang belum terbuka di depannya, sedangkan aku duduk di depannya.

"Kamu datang lagi."

Aku melengkungkan bibirku sedikit.

"Kamu menungguku?"

Gadis mungilku tidak menjawab, tapi aku tahu dia sedang memutar bola matanya, membuatku makin gemas padanya.

"Pekerjaanku terlalu melelahkan beberapa hari ini," aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja putih itu, membiarkan rambut-rambutku berjatuhan di atas dahi dan beberapa menyentuh mataku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan angin bertiup menyapu rambut-rambutku. Mataku terpejam.

Walau sayup-sayup, aku merasakan jemari memainkan rambutku. Mungkin itu hanya khayalanku, karena tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba mengelus kepalaku. Hei, kita baru bertemu beberapa hari, kan?

.

* * *

.

Mataku terbuka. Langit sudah mulai gelap, sehingga buru-buru aku mengangkat tubuhku. Begitu aku menegakkan badanku, sesuatu yang lembut jatuh dari bahuku. Kubalikkan tubuhku, dan menemui taplak meja milikku yang sempat kutinggalkan di sini sudah terkulai di rerumputan.

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman.

Pasti dia yang melakukannya.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku.

Sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat empat puluh menit. Nyaris dua jam aku tertidur di sini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menuju sekelilingku. Gadis itu tidak ada.

"Nona, aku pergi ya."

Aku mengambil taplak mejaku, lalu melipatnya dan membawanya keluar dari taman milik gadis kecilku itu.

Besok aku akan datang lagi. Malam ini aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

.

* * *

.

"Kamu mau eskrim?"

Aku menyodorkan dua buah _cup_ eskrim di hadapannya. Ia yang sedang menjatuhkan dagunya di atas meja, melirikku dan menggeleng. Gadis itu memainkan jemarinya di permukaan meja, membuat rambut-rambutnya berjatuhan menutupi dahinya.

Tanganku segera mengusap rambutnya, memperbaikinya agar tidak mengganggu matanya, lalu kembali melumatkan eskrim di dalam mulutku.

Begitu kulihat wajah mungilnya, tiba-tiba otakku otomatis menerka-nerka umur gadis itu.

Enam belas? Tujuh belas?

Aku langsung menggeleng. Aku tidak bisa membandingkan usianya dengan usiaku. Aku jauh lebih tua di atasnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki berusia dua puluh enam tahun begitu peduli pada gadis kecil, yang bahkan namanya saja tidak tahu?_

Belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh, gadis kecil itu bersenandung, menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan gumamannya. Suaranya membentuk suatu keharmonisan, membuat hatiku bergetar.

Bahkan, seluruh tubuhku mengikuti emosi dari lantunan nada yang ia senandungkan. Mataku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat mungil dan rapuh itu, membuat seluruh hatiku ikut berlonjak.

Gadis itu langsung menghentikan senandungnya, lalu mengadahkan kepalanya, melihatku. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri, lalu menyentuh pipiku.

"Basah…" desirnya.

Aku menyentuh juga pipiku, lalu menemui tetesan air mengalir di sana.

"Kamu menangis…"

Aku menggeleng.

 _Kenapa aku menangis? Aku bahagia, kok._

 _Tidak, aku takut kehilangannya._

 _Aku takut kehilangan semuanya._

Tapi, tiba-tiba gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku mohon."

Aku membuka mataku, menatap kedua matanya yang bagai rembulan itu. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di antara pipiku, menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Aku mohon, jangan temui aku lagi."

 _Apa…?_

 _Kenapa?_

"Kenapa?" aku menyuarakan suara hatiku. Tapi ia kembali menggeleng.

Gadis itu melepaskan kedua tangannya, lalu berlari memasuki rumah kecilnya.

Aku menggosok rambutku, lalu menatap langit. Matahari terlalu panas, sehingga mataku terasa terbakar dan mengeluarkan air, berjatuhan melewati kedua pipiku, di mana tadi ia menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

.

* * *

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak keluar dari villaku, mungkin tiga minggu atau sebulan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku bekerja seperti kesetanan, bahkan aku tidak dapat menghitung berapa banyak mie instan yang sudah kujejal ke dalam mulutku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu menggosok wajahku dengan air.

Begitu aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan menemui cermin di sana, tiba-tiba saja terpancar sosok gadis itu sedang melihatku dengan kedua irisnya yang bagai batu rubi, sedang memainkan rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku melotot, lalu menggosok wajahku lebih keras.

 _Aku berhalusinasi, aku hanyalah lelah_.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, aku kembali berkutat di depan laptopku. Aku membuka layar laptopku, dan tiba-tiba saja terlihat wajah gadis mungilku menatapku dengan kedua irisnya yang bagai rembulan itu.

 _Parah!_

Aku langsung menutup laptopku dengan kasar, lalu mengadahkan kepala ke langit-langit.

 _Sialan, aku kangen dia._

 _Aku mau menemuinya._

.

* * *

.

Hari sudah mulai senja, dan aku menggosok rambutku yang tidak gatal itu di depan pagar taman gadis mungilku. Hatiku tidak karuan, bingung harus bagaimana bila ia melihatku atau bersikap tak nyaman begitu aku datang.

Namun ponselku bergetar, menampilkan sebuah nama di atasnya.

Aoki Shion.

Aku menempelkan ponselku ke telinga setelah memilih menjawab panggilannya.

"Kakak. Kudengar kamu membuat koma Al?"

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Hebat banget yang buat cerita. Apa kamu mendengarnya dari sekertarisku?"

Dari ujung panggilan, aku dapat mendengar Aoki menghela napas berat.

"Kak, tak cukup kamu menghilangkan diri selama sebulan, sekarang kamu menghajar CEO juga?"

"Hei, bercerminlah. Aku tidak memukulnya dan itu sudah sebulan yang lalu aku memakinya, Aoki Shion."

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan kasar.

"Apa perlu kuberitahu, kalau—"

"Alexander Will itu CEO pemilik mall terbesar di Amerika? Ya terima kasih aku sudah mengetahuinya," ucapku sambil mendesis. "Jangan hubungi aku, Nona Shion. Kamu bekerja untuknya, dan itu cukup membuatku jengkel mengingat kamu adikku."

Sebelum aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga, terdengar suara Aoki terburu-buru.

"Eh, tunggu jangan ditutup dulu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Akiko, sekertarismu, cantik juga."

"Terus?"

"Dan baik hati."

"Kamu ingin aku menikahinya, Aoki? Haha."

Aku langung mematikan ponselku, lalu membalikkan tubuhku. Terlihat pintu pagar dengan sebuah bunga di beberapa tempat. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak ke sini, dan bunga-bunga semakin mekar dan semakin cantik.

Begitu aku membka pagar yang menimbulkan suara berderit, aku dapat melihat sosok gadis bak dewiku itu terkaget melihatku, lalu langsung bangkit berdiri, hendak meninggalkanku.

Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya, mengejarnya yang sudah berlari hendak memasuki pondoknya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi," aku meraih pergelangan tangannya, tapi ia terus menggeleng dengan frustasi.

Apa yang perlu aku yakinkan padanya, kalau aku menyukainya?

Bukan.

Aku mencintainya.

"Aku cinta kamu."

Bibirku tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Ya, kata-kata yang selama ini belum pernah aku ucapkan kepadanya.

Gadis itu tampak terdiam, menatapku seperti meminta kejujuran di dalamnya.

Tidak, ia tidak menatapku dari ujung kaki menuju ujung kepala. Ia hanya menatap kedua mataku dengan sendu.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapku.

Aku dapat melihat warna wajahnya yang menjadi cerah. Tubuhnya yang merapat denganku, membuat hatiku kembali berdesir.

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi," bisiknya. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku. Rambutnya diterbangkan angin, membuat dahinya sedikit terlihat di balik rambut-rambut halusnya.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberi tahu suatu rahasia."

Gadis itu meremas tanganku dengan jemari mungilnya. Dari bibir manisnya, keluar sebuah helaan napas yang sangat berat. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, ia menatap mataku dengan tajam.

Saat itu, baru pertama kali aku menyadari, tidak ada hewan maupun manusia yang ada di sana, kecuali aku dan gadis kecilku.

"Namaku, Yuzuki Yukari."

"Aku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, di ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas."

Gadis itu, Yukari, tersenyum pahit kepadaku, lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap sebuah batang pohon yang runtuh tak jauh darinya.

"Tsunami datang dang menghanyutkan kami semua. Kami mati bersama."

Yukari menyentuh kedua wajahku, menangkupnya dalam kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Tapi kamu tahu? Sebelum air menyapu kami semua, aku membuat permohonan."

Gadis kecilku menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin dicintai."

Ia memandangku lembut.

"Saat aku nyaris tersapu tsunami, aku sedang bernyanyi untuk ulang tahunku."

"Sebelum aku nyaris kehabisan napas, aku berdoa."

"Temuilah aku dengan seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya, hubungkanlah kami begitu ia mendengar nyanyianku."

"Hanya orang yang bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus yang bisa melihat sosokku dan mendengar nyanyianku."

Matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasa irisnya. Lalu ia menyentuh rambutku, mengusapnya agar dahiku terlihat.

"Dahimu cantik," bisiknya. Sekilas, ia tersenyum dengan bibir tipisnya. "Begitu pula perasaanmu."

Matanya menelusuri wajahku, menyentuh alis dan mataku. Jemarinya mengusap mataku, dan turun menjulur ke pipiku.

Kembali, jemarinya menyapu bibirku, lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh… aku menciummu?"

Mataku membulat.

"Kenapa?"

Ia hanya terkekeh, lalu kembali menyentuh bibirku.

Yukari membuka bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya sambil berbicara pelan. "Sekali saja."

Aku tersenyum. Dia tidak perlu jawabanku.

Aku mendudukinya di atas meja, membuatnya lebih tinggi dariku.

Yukari tersenyum, kembali mengusap pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya denganku. Mataku berpusat pada bibir ranumnya yang seperti selai stroberi itu, sedikit membuatku terkesiap.

Yukari menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Seluruh wajahku langsung menerima rangsangan manis bersumber dari bibirnya.

Mataku terpejam. Itulah ciuman pertamaku, dan juga yang terakhir dengannya. Aku meremas tangan mungil Yukari, begitu merasakan seluruh tubuhku menghangat.

Entah kenapa, aku merasakan cairan hangat menetes jatuh ke atas pipiku.

Lembut tapi nyata, aku mendengar bisikannya.

 _Terima kasih. Aku juga cinta kamu._

Begitu kubuka kelopak mataku, aku tidak melihat siapapun di hadapanku. Tidak ada Yukari, tidak ada sosok gadis manisku.

Aku bangkit berdiri, langsung mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar taman, tapi tidak ada siapapun.

"Yukari," desisku.

Aku menyentuh pipiku.

 _Kehangatannya, begitu nyata._

Walau berat, sangat berat… aku tersenyum.

Perlahan, air mataku meleleh. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, membiarkannya menjatuhkan air mata sebanyak yang aku bisa. Pipiku panas.

"SIALAN!"

.

* * *

.

Aku meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar di atas meja bundar putih. Ini sudah empat tahun sejak Yukari menghilang. Tiap tahun, aku mengunjungi tempat ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah, tapi kehadirannyalah yang berubah.

Tangannku menyapu atas meja yang sedikit berdebu.

Aku kangen kamu, Yukari. Gadis manisku.

"Papa!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan menemui sesosok anak kecil berlarian menuju aku, lalu melompat dan meminta gendong padaku. Aku tersenyum, mengangkatnya ke gendonganku dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Maaf, Yuzuki menunggu lama ya?"

Gadis dengan kuncir duanya itu mengangguk, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal, membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Ayo pulang, Mama tunggu dari tadi, Papa!"

Kali ini, putriku menarik lenganku, mau membawaku pergi dari sini. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup pelan pipi _princess_ -ku.

"Ayo pulang. Mama sudah tunggu kita."

Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Yukari. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku. Selamanya aku cinta kamu.

Ah…

Aku lupa bilang.

Hatiku tidak akan pernah berubah.

.

* * *

.

END.

.

* * *

.

SaeSite

MAMPUS NGULUR EMPAT HARI MATI AJA SAE

HIKS.

Lupa ngucapin, selamat tahun baru gaes.

Fict ini ditunjukkan untuk Yonaka Alice.

Hngggh, ngomong apa lagi ya. ini deh, aku mau ngasih pesanku buat Kara. huehue

 _Selamat tahun baru, Kara! Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang baik untukmu. Sesama 01liner, semoga kita cepet-cepet meet hehe /MAUNYA. Semoga grup WA makin rame terus awet sampe aku dah bisa nikah sama bias /NAJIS. Semoga huha makin ganteng, biar huha cepet dapet jodoh :p ini apanya yang wish buat Kara ya cuman semoga-semoga doang hiks. Maafkan kengaretan ini, ini semua karna faktor santaiku hiks hiks. Bububay!_


End file.
